We are in this together
by Anja94
Summary: Post mid-season finale. What happens when Fitz and Simmons finally decide to talk? Warning: Spoilers!


**FitzSimmons thinks about their whole situation, they need to fix things up, together. Hope you'll like it, got this whole idea stuck in my mind ever since they kissed and then the mid-season finale happened and I just had to write this down! :D Warning: SPOILERS!**

 **Enjoy! :)**

"We're cursed." Those words were echoing through Jemma Simmons' head like a constant reminder. We are cursed. Cursed. CURSED.

What if he was right? She thought to herself. He was probably right. She concluded when she re-thought all the events in past few days and the scene of Fitz jumping into a portal vividly appeared in front of her eyes. She burst in to tears with that image in front of her. Why did he have to do that? She knew the obvious answer, but why did he have to be so, so... she couldn't find a right word to describe it for a moment... so good. Fitz was a personalization of pure good; he was such an innocent purely good and selfless guy. He was her innocent guy.

She was still recovering from events that occurred in past few days. Her and Fitz getting captured by Hydra. Her being tortured. Fitz sacrificing himself and going through the portal, _again_. Will being "IT" and Fitz having to kill him, yes he told her everything, hoping she'll understand, and she did but still it was a huge shock for her.

Everyone in the team was still in aftermath from what happened; it was a rough few days.

Fitz was sitting in his bunker, thinking of what happened on that blue planet they called Maveth. He had to kill him, he had no other choice, it wasn't Will after all, it was the creature, and Will was already dead... He shivered when he remembered the creature, there was something terrifying being in that ancient inhuman's presence, it gave Leo goose bumps.

He tried thinking about something nicer but his mind was filled with chaotic thoughts. Suddenly it flipped to the scene that happened about a week and something ago, _the kiss_. He sighted with that thought.

He smiled when he remembered their first kiss. He couldn't get that sweet strawberry taste of Jemma's lips off of his mind. It felt so good kissing her finally, holding her in his arms. It was all he ever wanted, all he ever dreamt of and when it finally happened it excelled all his expectations. But he couldn't go through with it, not unless they resolve the whole Will thing, which they kind of did now, but yet he had no idea what to do...

He just wanted his Jemma to be happy and whether that meant he was going to be happy too, he had no idea.

He remembered how she whispered to him _"Just come back to me"_ minutes before he jumped in to that portal. And then, when he did come back to her, that look she gave him, at first he thought she was disappointed that he didn't bring Will with him as he promised, but he soon understood she was just happy to see him well and alive. That hug she gave him said it all; she was trembling in his arms. _"Don't you ever do that again,"_ she whispered into his ear while tightly hugging him...

A single tear escaped young engineer's eye as he thought of it all, he missed the good old times, when everything was much simpler, no hydra, no monster, no other guys, no brain damage...

Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons haven't spoke to each other since he got back from the planet, the only time they did, was when Fitz and Coulson re-told everyone what happened on that planet. They haven't even been to lab for days; in fact no one really has been doing a thing. Everyone was sort of on a break, solving their own personal issues.

Daisy and Lincoln booked themselves a room in hotel, to be alone for awhile. May started doing research for Andrew/ Lash, but wasn't very successful so far. Hunter and Bobbi bunkered themselves in one of their rooms and god knows what they have been doing there all days long. Mack tried to distract himself by building a new Lola model; it was a way to relax for him. Joey was training his newfound powers; he really started to enjoy it. Coulson locked himself up in his office and wouldn't let anyone distract him unless it was very important, he just needed to be by himself for awhile; at least that's what he claimed.

...

That morning, it was a 7th day since he returned from Maveth, he's been counting; Fitz went to the kitchen to make himself a tea. When suddenly she was there too, she was standing there making tea as well (of course), she looked so beautiful in that morning light, he though.

"Hi, Jemma," he finally broke the silence.

"Fitz, I didn't see you there, you scared the life out of me!" Simmons replied.

"Sorry," he said apologetically. "You making tea?" he then added.

"Yes, do you want some too?" she asked.

"Yeah, that would be great," he handed her his mug and scratched his ear nervously.

It was a very awkward situation.

"So, ummm," he tried to make conversation, but failed miserably, he was never good at small talk.

"Yeah?" Simmons turned around to face him while she left the cattle to boil.

"Umm, how you've been doing since, well you know since when," he asked awkwardly and his blue eyes worriedly pierced her almond ones.

"Uh, I'm fine, I guess," she smiled clumsily. "What about you?" she then asked more seriously and searched her face.

"I'm good, good," Fitz answered and nodded his head.

"Good," she reassuringly repeated after him. Suddenly, with a high pitch the cattle informed that it's done. Jemma turned around quickly a made the tea for both of them, just the way two Brits liked it the best. When she was done she handed the mug to Fitz. "Here you go, carefully it's hot," she said.

"Thanks, Jemma," Fitz smiled.

"So, um, I guess I'll see you around then?" Simmons asked a turned around to make her way towards her bunker.

"Yeah, see you around," he waved at her from behind.

Well, that was uncomfortable, he thought to himself. Why did the things have to go this way?

...

Jemma Simmons hurried to her room and then quickly closed the door and leant towards them, the tea in her hand. She wiped the tear streaming down her face, that confrontation with Fitz was very painful for her. He was always so nice to her, no matter what. She didn't deserve a guy like that...

Why would he even fall for her? She knew why exactly she fell for him. Because he was nice and good and funny and understood her the way no one else did. _Psychically linked_ , that's how Daisy described it, and she was right. He was her best friend, but she wanted him to be more, given the circumstances it was impossible to happen after all that they've been through...

He saved her life three times. First, when she got infected by the alien virus, he spend the whole time with her in quarantine trying to figure out the cure, then he nearly jumped out of plane to save her. She then told him that he was _her hero_. Second time was that fatal capsule at the bottom of the sea, when he admitted that she was _more than that_ and he sacrificed his life for her, fortunately she saved him in time. Third was just a few days ago, Hydra would have killed her, if he didn't agree to go through that portal. _"I lost you once, I can't lose you again. I'm just not strong enough to live in a world that doesn't have you in it...,"_ that's what he said.

Bobbi told her what everything he had done to save her from than planet and get her home. What everything he had gone through, it was incredible what he was able to do for her and she had no way to respond to that, she didn't know how to thank him enough.

 _"_ _Thank you, for more than that, for saving me." "What else was I supposed to do?" "I don't know what to say..." "You don't have to say anything."_ the conversation flew through her mind; he was always so sweet and selfless...

Simmons made up her mind and resolutely stood up, she needed to talk to him, to talk things through; it couldn't go on like this forever.

Meanwhile, Fitz slowly made it to his room and stopped before his door, while thinking about what just happened in the kitchen.

He was worried about Simmons, she wasn't fine, he knew her too well to see that.

Why did their relationship have to become so fucked up? It used to be normal before, he and his biochemist...

He sighted, he was still standing in front of his door; the tea in his hand was slightly getting cold.

He needed to talk to her, to talk things through; it couldn't go on like this forever. This girl meant a world to young engineer and he just couldn't leave things like they were, he didn't want to give up on her, he couldn't. He promised himself that some time ago, when she got trapped on that other planet, he will always fight for her.

Fitz quickly turned around from his door and headed himself towards Simmons' bunker.

He was just about to knock, when the doors let open by young biochemist, both of them starred at each other in shock.

"Jemma," was the only thing Fitz was able to say at the moment.

"Leo," Simmons replied, her breath taken away.

"I, um, I just thought that we should talk about, you know, um, everything what happened," he explained.

"I was just going to your room to do the same," she nervously smiled.

"Good," he tried to smile back; this was a good start she wanted to talk too.

"Yeah, good," she replied, she was glad he wanted to talk too. "Come in," she then invited him into her bunker.

"Thanks," he replied as the door closed behind him.

...

Then both of them took their now cold teas and sat on Simmons' bed.

"So, ummm," Simmons said nervously as she sat on her bed next to her friend.

"Yeah, ummm," he repeated after her and cleared his throat.

It was awkward.

"Look, I know a lot has happened between us since we came to Coulson's team, lot have changed, _we_ have changed," Jemma started and stressed the word 'we'.

"I never wanted it to be like this, believe me," Fitz looked almost apologetically at Simmons. "And I want to fix this, I really do, I just don't how," he then sighted.

"Yeah, I'd love to know that too," Simmons sighted as well. "What happened to us Fitz?" she then asked and starred at young engineer questionably.

He thought for a moment, then answered "Bottom of the sea, aliens, and foreign planets," he paused "a lot actually, when you think of it," he finished and looked at Simmons searching her face for reaction.

"You're right, I guess," she replied. "And it all started at that damn bottom of the sea..."

"Look, I'm sorry for that, alright? I wanted to tell you how I felt about you a multiple times, but didn't have the courage to do so, I was so damn scared," Leo finally admitted.

"Scared? Of what?" she looked at him confused.

"Of losing you, of messing things up, I was worried things will get weird between us," he confessed and looked at Simmons with a look of a sad puppy. "I guess it's kind of ironical now," he then added.

"I was a fool that I didn't see what you were going through, I mean you are my best friend, I should've noticed," she put her hand over his and softly massaged it, it was the hand he wounded at that bottom of the sea. "When did you realise...?" she then suddenly asked.

"A long time ago, it was always there, ever since they paired us at the Academy. I was just never brave enough to admit it to myself, until you got infected by that alien virus and jumped out of the plane," he explained.

"I'm so sorry, I had to put you through so much," Simmons looked at him worriedly.

"Oh, it's ok, you don't have to apologize, things just happened they way they did, I guess it was meant to be like that," he put his other hand over her hand she was holding him with.

"I really have no idea how to thank for everything you've done for me, you've almost died for me a couple of times," she was at the edge of tears.

"And I'd do it again if I had to," he said resolutely.

"Please don't," she tried to laugh a bit. "I think all would've been better if that damn planet didn't get in the way," she then added.

"Yeah," he just sighted.

"Look, about what happened when you were there, what happened with Will –," she started.

"I don't suppose you'd understand my actions, and that's fine really, you weren't there," Fitz cut her off.

"That's not it, I do understand it, I don't blame you, but it's just that...," Simmons struggled for words.

"I killed him, and you're now grieving for him," he finished for her.

"Yes, I'm grieving for him because I cared about him," she nodded in agreement.

"Because you loved him," he opposed somehow sadly.

"I, uh," she took a deep breath; this was hard for her to admit. "I loved him, yes, but I was never in love with him, do you understand?" she looked at Fitz cautiously.

He raised both of his eyebrows in sudden alert. "What do you mean by that? When I asked you if you loved him, you said –," Fitz started but was cut off in the middle of his sentence.

"That I loved him, but I also love Daisy, Bobbi, Coulson, May, Mack and even Hunter," she replied. "I'm in love with only one person, and that never was Will," she continued and significantly looked at Fitz.

"Oh," he suddenly understood.

"I just don't know what to do Leo, this whole situation is driving me crazy," she shook her head and took it her hands.

At first he didn't say a thing; he just put his arms around her. He was still recovering from shock she gave him with that sentence. "Don't worry, we're going to figure this out," he said comfortingly. "Like we always do," he added.

"Together?" she asked and looked up to him with eyes filled with tears. "Together," he nodded and softly kissed her on a forehead. For a moment their eyes met and pierced each other, all sorts of emotions bubbling behind the looks.

"You said we were cursed, and maybe you're right," Simmons suddenly broke the deep silence and whipped her eyes.

"I didn't mean that, I mean I was angry and mad at everything, of course we're not cursed," Fitz replied somewhat calmly.

"But, what about all those horrible things that happened to us?" Simmons asked.

"I think that was destiny, it was meant to be that way," he shrugged his arms.

"Well, that's a very stupid destiny," she tried to joke off and both laughed nervously. This was good, the situation wasn't so tensed as before; they were feeling comfortable in each other's presence again.

There were few minutes of deep silence, but not the awkward one, this silence was good, calm and it felt right. They were sitting on Simmons' bed, curled up next to each other. Jemma's head was resting on Leo's shoulder and he was hugging her with his other arm. They were holding each other by their other hands.

"We should do something," Leo proposed.

"About what?" Simmons misunderstood him.

"No, I mean we should be doing something, like go to lab or I don't know," he explained.

"Hm, we can always watch Doctor Who," Jemma suggested.

"Huh, that's a very good idea," Fitz nodded his head in agreement. "You know what? You set the episode and I'll go and make us some new tea, this one's too cold anyway, and I'll also try and fetch us some cookies," he then added.

"Sounds great to me," Simmons agreed with a happy smile.

...

Few minutes later they were already watching Doctor Who. They were half lying on Jemma's bed. Leo's arm was around her and she was massaging his hand softly. Their heads were tilted and touching each other.

Suddenly, both of them started laughing heavily at one scene. They laughed so hard that they fell of the bed. Simmons fell over Fitz as he caught her; she was now on top of him, their bodies pressed onto each other and their faces just inches away. Jemma starred into Leo's deep blue eyes, they reminded her of an ocean; she searched in them. Leo observed Jemma's concentrated face; he looked deeply into her almond eyes, trying to find something in them.

Finally, both of them found that something they were looking for in each other's eyes and slowly leant for a kiss. It was different than the first one, it was more passionate and more relaxed; they could enjoy it more this time. After what seemed like an eternity for them, they broke off the kiss to take a breath. Leo just put his head back on the floor and smiled dreamily, Jemma laid her head on his chest and both of the laughed happily. This was good; it was a beginning, a right one, _finally_.

They were lying like that for a while; the episode they were watching before ended in the mean time. Suddenly, something happened. Someone called them, someone was calling the whole team; it was Daisy...

...

"GUYS!" Daisy and Lincoln burst in to the base alerting everyone. "Everyone, get around, this is important!" Daisy went from room to room informing every team member.

Finally, everyone from team was there, Coulson, Daisy, Lincoln, May, Bobbi, Hunter, Mack, Joey (fresh member), Fitz and Simmons.

"Alright, what's going on?" Coulson asked with serious face. This better be good, he thought to himself.

"It's about Ward," Daisy started while catching her breath.

"What about Ward? I thought he's dead," Hunter shot a sharp look at Coulson saying: _you better not have this fucked up_.

"Well, he is," Coulson resolutely answered, replying Hunter the look with: _I have not_.

"Wrong, we just saw him," Lincoln said to everybody's shock.

"WHAT?! But how's that possible? I saw Coulson crush his chest, that guy can't be alive," Fitz couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Well, that's the thing, we don't think it was him," Daisy answered and looked at Lincoln who nodded.

"I want to hear that crazy theory," Hunter nervously laughed.

"Fitz, you said you deep-fried that Will guy cause he was that ancient inhuman, right? Sorry, Jemma," Daisy looked at FitzSimmons.

"Yes, correct," Fitz nodded and looked apologetically at Simmons, she lightly smiled at him and took his hand.

"There's a chance you just killed his meatsuit, again sorry Jemma, but that the inhuman somehow escaped and got into Ward's meatsuit?" Daisy looked around her.

"Scientifically speaking... Oh, who am I kidding, no science can explain this, yes you're probably right. Will, or uh the creature, said he took over his body when he killed Will, basically, so yeah taking over Ward's dead body would make sense," Fitz explained, all eyes on him.

"But, this raises one uncomfortable question: How did he escape through the portal?" May asked and looked at Mack, Daisy, Fitz and Coulson.

"We don't know what happened when we left the chamber before the explosion, there was time for him to escape, I think," Mack answered.

"You mean, you didn't check before leaving?" Bobbi asked tensely.

"We really didn't have time for that at that moment, there were other important things to do," Mack opposed.

"You're right, we shouldn't be blaming each other right now, what happened, happened, we can't fight about whose mistake it is, but we can deal with the consequences," Simmons resolutely said, but in fact she felt somewhat guilty about whole situation.

"Jemma is right, guys," Daisy agreed and smiled at her biochemist friend. "We should focus on Ward, or to put it better, that ancient inhuman, he's a huge threat to all of us, we need to take him now," she suddenly spoke like a true leader.

"Okay, but what exactly should we do?" the newbie Joey asked confused.

"Well, that's a very good question," May answered. "Director?" she then looked at Coulson and whole team with her, waiting for instructions.

Coulson thought for a while and then broke the silence "Daisy, you take your team, Lincoln and Joey, and go to field, try finding other inhumans; someone could know something about this powerful creature. Bobbi, Hunter and Mack, I need you to infiltrate Hydra, get to the information, I need you to find out as much as possible about their plans," he started giving orders.

"Not again," Hunter whined.

"At least you have practice in it," Coulson replied sarcastically, then continued "May, you and I are going to get Andrew, I have a feeling Hydra will want him again, I'm pretty sure they have plans for him," he paused. "And finally, FitzSimmons, I know this may be hard for you, considering your past, you'll have to find everything you can about that mysterious planet, there has to be something about it somewhere."

All of the agents just nodded and were about to leave the room, but suddenly Coulson stopped them.

"Before you, everyone, do your best, this is a very serious situation," he ordered. "And please be careful, don't do anything stupid," he finished the speech with a fatherly advice.

...

Everybody left the meeting room, FitzSimmons made their way to the lab. None of them was very excited about the assignment, but they knew they had to do it. There was one comforting thought in that all, they were in it together. They were FitzSimmons again, new and improved.

 **The end. :)**

 **Thanks for reading, don't forget to write a review (good or bad, it's okay)! ;)**


End file.
